Kamen Rider Shadow!
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: The TNG Kids are sucked into Fuuto, and Stanley becomes Kamen Rider Shadow in order to stop a terrorist organization called EXCEED.


Kamen Rider Shadow!

Note: Cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, the deceased Shotaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, SEGA and Sonic Team owns Sonic the Hedgehog,

"It's all over!" said Dr. Eggman as he and Mephiles charged at the gang, the children of the Sonic Heroes then fought their hardest "Chaos Spear!" said Saint as he destroyed some Eggman robots and Stanley was doing multiple homing attacks "Eggman's goin' down!" said Anna as Eric flew his plane in the skies "Amen to that!" said Breeze as he fought his hardest as Mya immolated some robots as Sky and Muffy fought their hardest. "We're outnumbered!" said Muffy as Breeze went super, along with Saint, Stanley and Sharp. "_Ikuze_(1)!" said Breeze "Right!" said Saint, Stanley and Sharp in unison as all 4 of them turned into a giant comet with the head of an Asian lung "No! Impossible!" said Mephiles "CHAOS DRAGON COMET!" said Breeze, Saint, Stanley and Sharp smashed into the Egg Mobile, knocking it into the path of a lightning bolt, which vaporized Eggman, killing him. Mephiles was intent on killing Sharp until

"MEPHILES!" yelled a voice and Mephiles turned around, only to be stabbed in the chest, the person who did so was Muffy "You killed Uncle Sonic twice, made Aunt Amy cry, and tried to kill Sharp. I'm gonna make sure you never do that again!" said Muffy as Mephiles fell into the core reactor and was incinerated. And all of a sudden, a vortex opened and sucked the TNG Kids, as well as the Sonic Heroes in "WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They said as they were pulled in. "Where are we going!?" said Stanley "I dunno!" said Topaz. As they were all pulled in as Mobius was stripped of life by the energy explosion, making it uninhabitable, and the residents were sent to annother world.

(Cue song: "W" by Mitsuru Matsuoka)

**Boku no kokoro ni yowasa wa sumitsuiteta**

(The Sonic TNG Kids and their familys are seen in Fuuto, exploring their new home.)  
**Otona ni naru tabi yowasa ga hirogatte**  
(The Kamen Rider Shadow logo appears.)  
**Kono machi wo sukuu no wa dare da? To mina sagashiteiru**

(The TNG Kids are in the Narumi Detective Agency, where they get a job there.)  
**Aitsu no fukou wa shitteru sore demo minai furishita**  
(Stanley is seen praying for his friends safety)  
**Utsumuiteiru kodoku wa**

(EXCEED, as well as the T3 Dopants are seen)  
**Kuchibiru kamishime namida ni taeterunda**  
(Stanley takes out the ShadowDriver and becomes Kamen Rider Shadow)  
**Iiwake bakari no dame na boku no naka**

(Stanley is changing through his other forms, HolyShadow, BurningShadow, LightningShadow, BlizzardShadow, TitanShadow, UnicornShadow, FangShadow, CycloneShadow, and DragonShadow)  
**Ima ka ima ka to kono te wa furueteru**

(Stanley is seen fighting Dopants using his ShadowEdge sword, and his gun, the ShadowMagnum)  
**Hontou no sugata ga dare ni mo miserarenai**

(Stanley does his flying side kick, Shadow Xtreme, and the Dopant is defeated  
**Mada ima wa sukuenai boku wo yurushite**

**don't look at me **

(Stanley is seen riding his motorcycle, Machine Shadowboilder, and the title appears again)

Chapter 1: Rise of Shadow

"WHOA!" said the Sonic TNG Kids and their parents as they landed on their backs in a pile "Oh...my achin' everything." said Anna "I think I broke my skull." said Topaz and Stanley popped his spine back in place "Ach. My back." he said as Breeze sat up and Mya was nursing a bump on her head "Owwie..." she said as Muffy sat up "Oh, ow." she spoke as she got on her feet and Stanley helped the others to their feet, and Amy said "Let's find out where we are." and Stanley pointed at a sign. "Fuuto City?" said Knuckles and Amy said "I guess this is our new home." and they saw 2 men, one wore detective attire, while the other wore green. "Who are they?" said Anna "I read up on them in a newspaper article, Annie. The man with the fedora is Hidari Shotaro, the one with the book in his hand is Phillip." said Stanley as Amy smiled "They are the 2 in one Kamen Rider known as Kamen Rider Double." she said as they proceeded to walk up to them "Hey, Sonic characters!" said Shotaro as Phillip said "Hey, you're right!" and they all walked up to them and Shotaro said "I'm Hidari Shotaro, this is Phillip." and the gang walked up to them.

"I'm Breeze." said Breeze "This is my little sister, Mya. And these are my friends, Anna, Stanley, Saint, Topaz, Eric, Muffy, Sky and Sharp." and Phillip shook each of their hands "You guys have been hired to work at the Narumi Detective Agency." said Phillip as the TNG Kids followed them to the place.

(location: Narumi Detective Agency)

"Wow! We acutally got a job as detectives!" said Sky and Shotaro said "I plan on tutoring Stanley on becoming a Kamen Rider." and Anna said "What is Stanley's rider name, anyways?" and Phillip said "Kamen Rider Shadow." and Anna saw a belt in Phillip's hand, it looked like the DoubleDriver, but for one person to use. It was black and dark silver. "Wow..." said Anna as Stanley took the belt and bowed in thanks. _"Arigato_(2), Shotaro-Sensei." said Stanley as he walked off and Shotaro smiled, knowing that Stanley will be a great Kamen Rider.

(Location: Fuuto City Town District)

"Alright, first case, a murder, somebody has killed a girl in cold blood." said Stanley as he started taking notes, and he saw a Dopant! It looked like a member of Org. XIII, with Zeltrax's face, and clawed gloves that would make Freddy Kreuger jealous. "A Dopant!" said Stanley and the Phantom Dopant attacked Stanley "WHOA!" he said as he took out the belt and slapped it on and took out a black USB Memory that had a 'S' on the front

"**Shadow!"**

"Henshin!" said Stanley as he inserted the GaiaMemory in the slot on the left, and moved it down

"**Shadow!"**

With that, Stanley transformed, he looked like DMC1 Dante, with the chestplate, shoulder armor and helmet of Kamen Rider Joker, he wore a black longcoat too. "No way! Y-you're...a Kamen Rider!" said the Phantom Dopant and Stanley pointed at the Dopant "_Saa..." _said Stanley as he slowly pointed to the Dopant _"Omae wo tsumi wo kazoero_(3)." he said as he proceeded to fight the Dopant, and the Dopant swept at Stanley with his claws. "Too slow!" said Stanley as he dodged the attack with super speed. He then took out a gun similar to the TriggerMagnum "ShadowMagnum!" he said as he opened fire, getting a few shots in. and the Phantom Dopant escaped "Darn it!" he said as he reverted back.

(Location: Narumi Detective Agency)

"OK, Phantom Dopant, powers are phasing through solid objects, controling a person's shadow, possession." said Stanley as he typed on his typewriter. And Anna got Stanley a cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks, Annie." he said as he took a sip "Ach!" he spoke as he slammed his cup down "Too hot?" said Anna and Stanley said "I think so." and Anna said "Sorry!" and Stanley said "It's OK! Some people make mistakes." and Anna smiled, knowing that Stanley likes working with her.

(Location: Fuuto City Shopping District)

"Hey, Mr. Wright." said Topaz as Phoenix Wright arrived with Franziska von Karma. And Franziska ruffled Topaz's hair and said "Dopants huh?" and Topaz said " It looks like a Phantom Dopant." and they showed Phoenix and Franziska the Dopant. "OK, so Phillip is mentoring Mya, Breeze, Anna, Eric, Sky and Saint on how to access the Gaia Libraries." said Anna and they heard Saint saying "Eureka!" and Phillip said "Saint found some info on the Phantom GaiaMemory." and Topaz said "Let's hear it!" and Saint said "The Phantom Memory gives whoever uses it the power to phase through solid objects, the power to turn invisible, and darkness manipulation." and Rouge said "Who's using it?" and Saint said "Somebody named Matsui Kazuhiko." he said as he took out a file on a man that resembled Dark Walter from "Hellsing", with a Edward Elric hairstyle "He was bullied in his youth, he snapped, and used the Phantom Memory to murder those who bullied him." and Rouge said "Any weaknesses?" and Saint said "Like any ghost, he's weak against light, so Stanley will have to use the Holy GaiaMemory to fight him." as Stanley took out a Luna Memory colored GaiaMemory with an "H" on the front. "Gotcha." said Stanley as he walked outside, ready for annother fight. Breeze smiled.

(Location: Fuuto City Town District)

"OI! KAZUHIKO! SHOW YOURSELF!" said Stanley as the man in question arrived "What do you want, rodent?" and Stanley said "I know everything! You murdered 5 innocent people, because you couldn't let go of the past!" and Matsui froze up, and a policeman said "Matsui Kazuhiko, you are under arrest. Any last words, before we send you away?" and Matsui said "Yeah." as he pulled out a black, bone shaped USB Memory with a "P" on the front "YOU'RE DEAD!" he spoke as he pressed the button on it

"**PHANTOM!"**

"I'LL MURDER YOU ALL!" he yelled as he jammed the GaiaMemory into a Live Connector on his right collarbone. He then turned into a Dopant as Stanley turned into Kamen Rider Shadow. And the 2 then fought again, the Phantom Dopant then turned invisible, and Stanley inserted the Holy GaiaMemory into the Bat Shot

"**HOLY! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

the Bat Shot then sent multiple bright flashes of light, causing the Phantom Dopant to become visible. **"GAAAH!" **Screamed the Phantom Dopant and Stanley inserted the GaiaMemory into his belt

"**Holy-Shadow!"**

With that, parts of Stanley's armor turned gold and white, as did the chestplate, the blade of the ShadowEdge, which looked like the D-Sword Vega, with the Dark Repulser's blade, elongated a few feet, and Stanley pointed the weapon at the Dopant "Now, count up for your sins!" he said as he charged at the Dopant

("Dead End Game" from Saint Seiya plays)

"LIKE I'LL BE COUNTIN' THEM NOW!" said Matsui as he fought Stanley, the 2 then clashed, however, Stanley always came out on top and pressed a button on the handle, opening the wolf mouth, revealing 2 Maximum Drive slots between the blade, he inserted the Holy GaiaMemory on the left, and the Shadow Memory on the right

"**Holy-Shadow~Maximum Drive!" **

The blade began to glow golden and black "Holy Shadow Slash!" as he swung upwards, sending a ring shaped sword beam at the Phantom Dopant

"NONONONONONO-AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" screamed Matsui as the beam sliced him in half, he then fell and landed on a truck, the Phantom GaiaMemory then shattered. With that, Jeff, who has become Kamen Rider Eternal arrived "I am in charge of executing the faliures of EXCEED." with that, Jeff stabbed Matsui to death with the Eternal Edge.

(Location: Narumi Detective Agency)

"EXCEED?" said Franziska and Stanley said "I read up on it, it's a terrrorist organization bent on controlling a world inhabited by Dopants." and Mya said "We'll stop at nothing to foil their plans!" and Phillip said "For now, we'll just kick back and relax.

(Cue song: "CHA LA HEAD CHA LA" by FLOW)

(The Scene is just Stanley riding ShadowBoilder)

**Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke _Fly Away_ (_Fly Away_)  
Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama  
Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte (okotte)  
Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru**

Toketa kôri no naka ni  
Kyôryû ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne

_CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_  
Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa  
_CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_  
Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo  
Sawagu Genki-Dama..._Sparking_! 

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Shadow:_

The gang investigate deeper into EXCEED's world domination plot

Stanley: Let's find out more about EXCEED!

Elsewhere, Rouge is kidnapped and brainwashed, thus becoming the Crystal Dopant.

Rouge: Break the Crystal Memory...Defeat me!

Can Stanley save Rouge's life?

Find out on Chapter 2: Crystalline Bat!

Stanley: This clinches it!


End file.
